shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marqueliot
Marqueliot is the polyship between Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater and Eliot Waugh from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 1 UNAUTHORIZED MAGIC Eliot walks in and interrupts Quentin and Penny, a woman by his side. The woman introduces herself as Margo. She looks Quentin over and tells Eliot that he’s not that cute, which Eliot doesn’t get. Margo and Eliot start to lead Quentin through the school. Margo tells Quentin that another way to move out of the dorms is too flunk out, but he wouldn’t remember so he wouldn’t care. They make their way through the disciplines when two of the third year class walk by. Quentin asks who they are, but Eliot tells Margo not to tell him, or he’ll be scared. Margo says that maybe he should be scared, and Eliot call her dramatic. They explain that 16 of the 20 students from that class went missing and no one knows what happens but it’s most likely murder. Margo tells him to stay on the garden path, and Eliot says they should find something magic to smoke. James tells Quentin that he’s throwing a party for Julia’s birthday, and Quentin says he’ll be there. Margo and Eliot over hear and decide that they’re coming. Eliot tells him that if he goes outside of Brakebills without them, he’ll never find his way back. THE SOURCE OF MAGIC Quentin walks by the Physical Kids Cottage and hears Margo and Eliot. He watches as Eliot turns on the bbq with magic. Eliot see’s him along with Margo and they both call him over. Eliot says that they don’t have all day and Margo says that they’re drunk, and Eliot says that they do have all day. Moments Season 1 Unauthorized Magic * Quentin, Margo and Eliot are hanging out. * Quentin apologizes to Alice about Eliot and Margo. * Quentin smiles as he sees Eliot and Margo run up to him. * Margo, Eliot and Quentin go to Julia's party. * Quentin smiles as Margo and Eliot playfully leave the bar with him. The Source of Magic * Margo and Eliot check on Quentin after the attack. * Margo and Eliot take Quentin back to the Physical Kids Cottage. Consequences of Advanced Spellcasting * Margo and Eliot greet Quentin when he enters. * Margo and Eliot watch Quentin across the room. * As Eliot pulls Quentin away, Quentin tells Alice to talk to Margo. Season 4 The Serpent * Quentin sends Margo a bunny telling her that Eliot's alive. * Margo asks Josh if Quentin is sure that Eliot's alive. Quotes Fanon On AO3, Marqueliot is the third most written relationship for Quentin and Eliot, and the second most written for Margo. It's also the fourth most written ship in The Magicians (TV) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * At Quentin's funeral, Margo threw Quentin's crown into the fire, while Eliot threw in a peach. Photos 101 Marqueliot (1).gif 102 Queliot bbq.gif 111 Marqueliot (1).gif 313 Marqueliot (1).gif Variations :Margeliot refers to the ship between Margo and Eliot :Marquentin refers to the ship between Margo and Quentin :Queliot refers to the ship between Quentin and Eliot Navigation